Gravity Falls OneShot - The Announcement (Pinecest)
by spywi
Summary: The twins have been in a relationship for a while – their parents and the Grunkles found out and in the end allowed them to continue dating. They moved to Gravity Falls and got married thanks to the less strict marriage laws. The twins are now in their late twenties and are playing a game with Ford and Stan for the twins' vlog channel. [TW: Pinecest]
Gravity Falls [OneShot] - "The Announcement"

* * *

 _The twins have been in a relationship for a while – their parents and the Grunkles found out and in the end allowed them to continue dating. They moved to Gravity Falls and got married thanks to the less strict marriage laws. The twins are now in their late twenties and are playing a game with Ford and Stan for the twins' vlog channel._

* * *

"Welcome to Dipper and Mabel's Guide to Family Night! I'm Mabel and that's Dipper!" announced Mabel grandly to a camera on a tripod. "Dipper, wave to the lovely people."

Dipper awkwardly waved at the camera. From the other side of the table, Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford waved too, and then looked to Dipper, wondering if they should be doing something more entertaining. Dipper made a gesture to just roll with it. It's Mabel, after all.

"Today on the channel, we're gonna be playing the Whisper Challenge with our very own great-uncles, Stanley and Stanford! Give them a round of applause, ladies and gentlemen!" Mabel gestured to the room at large, while playing a sound file of canned audience laughter from her cell phone. Waddles and Gompers were snoozing in the corner, so Dipper, Stan and Ford had to make cheering sounds and clapping louder than normal. Mabel smiled, seemingly satisfied. She plopped herself next to Dipper at the table and started the explanation.

"The rules are simple: Grunkles Ford and Stan will each be wearing a pair of Dipper's noise-cancelling earphones-"

"I tinkered with them to ensure complete sound-proofing, as well as lowering the settings for Grunkle Ford's metal plate in his hea-"

"My turn to be the announcer, Dipper!" Mabel complained. "Anywho, they will be listening to loud music and will not be able to hear what we say. We will be saying sentences and they have to try and guess what we're saying. Everybody ready?"

"Mabel, why exactly did we have to sign liability contracts?" Ford asked. Stan waved his hand, dismissing his statement.

"Let the girl have her moment, Pointdexter! Go ahead, pumpkin."

"Now then, put on your headphone. MC Dipper, the song, if you please?"

The old men put on their earphones, and Dipper started playing the song, one of the newest hits off of Love God's new indie album. Mabel held up a sign in front of the men, which read

 _[Now try and guess what we're saying.]_

Dipper motioned for the two of them to focus on him, and he whispered:

"Pickled plums are purple in the pantry."

Ford squinted at Dipper's lips, then hesitantly said

"Peeking . . . plugs, are . . . pooping banshees?! What?"

Mabel collapsed against Dipper's shoulder, unable to stop the snorts and giggles. Dipper himself let out a snort and tried again, this time a little slower.

"Pickled plums are purple in the pantry."

"Purple plump porpoise in the panties?" Ford tried again, only causing Mabel to giggle harder.

"Ugh, uh, pick your pluck and poodle in the manatee," tried Stan, this time causing both of the twins to fall over laughing. Stan and Ford chuckled along with them, although they still couldn't hear anything other than the blaring vocals of Love God.

Mabel was the first to catch her breath. While Dipper coughed, Mabel held up a new sign.

 _[The answer was "Pickled plums are purple in the pantry."]_

Ford groaned while smiling, while Stan started howling with laughter. Mabel flipped the sign over

 _Next one._

Mabel was the one to read this one out.

"Tobey Determined has a mysterious rash."

"Toe feet the tar mine with a mysterious flash?" answered Ford.

"To be or not to be, that is the best way to make cash," guessed Stan, too lazy to even try this one. Mabel glared at him, which only made him smile wider. Dipper was still laughing at Ford's answer, so Mabel took a marker and scribbled on a blank sign.

 _[Can you please take this seriously, guys?]_

Immediately, Stan straightened his back, not wanting to upset his niece any more. Ford followed suit, lacing his hands together and placing them on the table like a good schoolboy.

"Thank you," said Mabel.

"My aunt's shoe?" said Stan. Ford jabbed him with his elbow, chuckling.

 _[Last one. Please try and guess sincerely.]_

Nods.

Mabel made eye contact with Dipper, and he nodded too. He recited,

"Mabel and I are going to have a baby."

Ford made a gesture for him to repeat what he said.

"Mabel and I are going to have a baby."

"Mabel and I are really lazy?" said Stan. Dipper smiled.

"I understood 'Mabel' at the beginning, but I'm just not getting the rest down," said Ford a little too loudly, as the music was still blasting in his ears. "Is it: Mabel and Undyne are going to the Navy?"

"Mabel with pie is having a baby?" said Stan, still guessing. Mabel shook her head, grinning widely. With a sudden realization, Stan's eyes shot wide open. With shaking hands, he reached up and removed the headphones. He couldn't speak; he could only stare in amazement at the younger Pines twins.

"Mabel flies are needing gravy? I'm still not understanding the – Stanley, you took off your headphones?"

Stan didn't respond. Tears started welling up in his eyes as the reality of the statement sunk in.

"Argh, forget you. Dipper, one last time!"

"Mabel and I are having a baby!" said Dipper, enunciating just enough for Ford to get the words right.

"Mabel and I are having a baby. Well at least it's a cohesive sent-"

And then he too paused. Removing his headphones too, Ford stood up slowly, placing both hands on the table. Stan had already run around the table and hugged Mabel and Dipper harder than he'd ever had, even more so than at their wedding. Ford's eyes teared up as he joined the group hug.

"How far along are you? You don't even look-" Stan could barely get the words out through the tears.

"The sentence didn't even register with me at first, I thought you were just messing with me!"

"Well, in fairness, this family does have its fair share of joke, Grunkle Ford."

Mabel straightened up, breaking the hug.

"I'm about three months in, according to the doctor. You don't see the little bump right now cuz of the sweater I'm wearing, but it's there. Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, you guys are gonna be great-great-uncles!"

"We-we're Great Grunkles!" shouted Stan. He did a little jig despite his age. Ford was halfway between sad and excited, and thus had tears streaking down his stubbled cheek while he was roaring with laughter.

"Ha ha! A new life is being brought into the Pines Family, and we're still alive to witness it!"

"Hey, you guys still have like six months till that happens. Even then, I'm gonna be the first one to hold the baby."

"Do you know if it's one baby? Twins do run in the family, after all," joked Stan, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"It's just the one. Dipper can give you a copy of the ultrasound. We've already decided on names."

"Lay 'em on us, Mabel," said Ford.

"If it's a boy, we'll name him Zeke. It's Arabic for 'shooting star.' If it's a girl, we'll name her Luna. It's 'moon' in Latin."

"I mean, those are beautiful names and all, but you know, the world could really use a Stan Jr., am I ri-OUCH. Ford!" Stan yelled, having been punched in the arm by Ford.

"Quit it Stanly. Kids, those are excellent names, and we couldn't have picked better names than those," Ford said, laying a hand on each twin's shoulder. Dipper and Mabel smiled, pulling both of the old men into another group hug.

Wiping away tears, Mabel took a steadying breath.

"Well, one thing's for sure."

"What's that, pumpkin?" Stan asked.

Mabel skipped over to the camera, shutting it off.

"This video is gonna get a butt-ton of views online! Reactions to baby announcements with lots of emotions and old people! We're gonna be viral stars, Dip! Our kid's gonna be famous before they're even born!"

Dipper smiled at his sister. She was doing a little dance around the tripod, holding up the camera triumphantly. His great-uncles were admiring the ultrasound photo that he had just handed them. Dipper sighed, and sat down at the table. Things are going to get pretty lively in his life real soon.


End file.
